Be My Star
by Scootx
Summary: Meet Amy. She has lived a very boring High school life, but now she needs something exciting to happen. Just wait, her story will get very interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Appeared**

I just left school, and it was a stressful day, and I still have lots of homework! It was just getting too much. I needed a break and a boyfriend to distract me.

I got home and headed right up to my room and got out my homework. It was about 5:00 PM when I finished. Just after that, I went down to eat dinner.

Right as I got down, I saw a boy I feel like I recognized, but I wasn't sure.

"Hi Amy", he said

"Ummm, hi? Do I know you?" I said."Yes, you do know me. I am in many of your classes at school, but you are too busy to pay any attention to any lame kids like me."

Now I was just angry. He was not allowed to treat me like this. I ran out my face hot and embarrassed. He tried to run after me, but I was already in my car and out of my driveway. I needed to go see my friend and talk to her. As I drove to my friends Terry's house, I thought of tonight's action. As I was thinking, I remembered his name. He was Chris and he sat behind me in History class. Now that I was thinking about, he had very defined muscles and was pretty hot. He has always said no to other girls who have asked to date him. I feel like he has always kept an eye on me. Was that he had a crush on me? This could be my chance to get a boyfriend. I turned around and sped home as fast as I could.

When I got home, No one was home. I had no idea where Chris lived. The house was empty and silent. I was going to have to try to find him at school tomorrow. For now, I was going to go to bed. It took forever to fall asleep. Finally, I fell into a hazy gaze and fell asleep. All night I dreamed of Chris and this wonderful plan that might work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Where We Lay**

This morning was just a bad morning…

First of all, I wake up 10 minutes later than I wanted to and I was late for school. When I got to school, I realized that today was picture day and I was a mess. Everyone was looking at me weird. All I wanted to do was hide in my bedroom at home. My friends steered away from me too. I was keeping an eye out for Chris, but I never saw him that morning.

I knew that I had lunch with him. This was my chance to scope him out. If I couldn't find him now, I would find him in my next class because I knew we both had that class. No luck at finding him at lunch, I head to my next class which is History. As soon as I got into the classroom, I saw him. He was at his normal desk studying. I knew what I needed to do, so I went straight up to him. "Hey Chris", I say. "Hey", he says lamely. He didn't even look up! "Hey Chris, umm, I'm sorry about last night. It was just kind of unexpected. Will you please forgive me?". "It's okay". He says. I needed to propose my plan. "Can we please go talk in a private place real quick?". "Not right now. I am busy. Can I come over to your house after school today and then we can talk?". "Umm, sure".

Later after school, I was excited to see Chris soon. He was going to be here soon. I was getting already. Putting on makeup and a dress, which was probably not necessary. As soon as the doorbell rang, I was ready when I opened the door. "Hi", I said. "Hey!". It turned into an awkward silence. We were just standing there all awkward. I finally came to my senses. "uhh, sorry, do you want to go sit down?". "Uhh, sure!". We went to go sit at my couch. Where were my parents when I neede them. They would make this a lot less awkward. "So..." I said. "Sooo". Then I went on a big ramble, "So I have this big plan. I need a break from all this boredom. I want to live this last year of high school to be fun. I need a boyfriend also. I was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend?". Now, this was getting very awkward. "That is actually why I came over yesterday. This was like the same speech I wanted to tell you." "Wow." We just stared at each other for forever. "Well, then is it okay then?" "Sure," he said. "Well then, I'll see you at school tomorrow." That night, I fell asleep very quickly dreaming of sweet dreams. My day defiantly got better and it no longer cared if I lost all my friends.


End file.
